Buttons
Buttons & Rusty: Growing Up is an animated television mini-series produced by Chucklewood Productions in association with Warner Bros. Animation. It is a continuation of Welcome to Chucklewood. Plot This series will focus on serious life changing topics. Some of the topics include... * Baby's First Steps * Daycare * Puberty * Starting School * Divorce * Death * Marriage * Starting a New Job * Graduation * Adulthood * Getting Your Drivers License Most of the episodes will consist of discussion episodes related to the topics where Miss Love talks to real-life people. Most of the episodes are targeted to teens and young adults. Minor Characters *'Sophia' (voiced by Jessica McKenna):' Medora's daughter and Freddie's girlfriend. She usually blows raspberries on Freddie's stomach. She wears a ocean blue crop top and blue shorts similar to her mother. Her swimwear is an ocean blue bikini. *'Omar (voiced by Dana Snyder):' A possum and a minister. *'Lt. Scott Hamilton (voiced by Jeff Bennett):' Chief Sue's little brother. The chief officer of the police department's Suburban Critters Division (SCD), which mostly consists of critters that live in the suburb. He is Tobey's teammate and closest human friend since he was introduced to Tobey by his big sister. *'Vixey (voiced by ??):' Rusty's young sister. Syco, Morlock, Thump, Orco, Spyler and Crush are the only villains being carried over from Welcome to Chucklewood. Randal the Wizard goes to a supporting character. Episodes #'Miss Love Talks With Parents About School (Discussion Episode) - Miss Love talks to parents with children about their first day of school experiences. This includes clips from the first episode of Sarah's School Days as well as a preview of the series itself which centers around Sarah attending the Little Critter School. #'Vixey's Firsts' - The episode begins with the words "One year ago..." appear. A replay of the final scene of The Villains Club's Last Stand is shown. This is followed by the boy cubs returning to the cave with Vixey. Upon arriving they see a newspaper headline reading "RUSTY: BIG BROTHER" with a picture of him holding Vixey, and a few congratulations cards from all the good critters such as Frisky, Skeeter and Freddie. After showing Vixey the cave, Rosie teaches Rusty the lessons of a baby such as how to feed, bath time, changing diapers, and walking in a crib. Six months later, Lester invites the family over to Crystal Bayou for Vixey's baptism, where a friend of Lester's named Omar (a possum) who is a minister will be officiating. Along the way, Quacker then tells the news that Zak Vaderman, Galton Gourmad, Delilah Denara, Patty Parker, Dario, Reg, Zazzy Zeke and Harry Wescott have died. He then tells Rusty that the Villains Club drank a poison pruno made by Claude. Claude was then sentenced to death row. This spreads the joy of all the Chucklewood and suburb population. The baptism ceremony is attended by Rusty's family and the good critters whom also celebrate the death of the Villains Club. A newspaper headline reads "ZAK VADERMAN AND VILLIANS CLUB DEAD. CLAUDE E. COYOTE SENTENCED TO DEATH ROW. CHUCKLEWOOD CRITTERS CELEBRATE!" Six months later, Vixey took her first steps and the rest of the family celebrates her first birthday. As the days went by, Rosie teaches her how to talk, eat independently and use the potty. #'Miss Love Talks With Parents About Daycare (Discussion Episode)' - Miss Love, George and Rosie talk to parents about raising a baby as well as daycare. #'Growing Up: From A Cub To An Adult' - Miss Love and Dave Coonier talk to viewers about puberty; how Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette, Frisky, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie transition from young critters to adult critters. #'Miss Love Talks With Parents About Friendship (Discussion Episode)' - Miss Love talks to parents about how friendship works accompanied by clips of previous episodes and the original series with a simulation of a fox and a dog form a friendship but didn't know who were supposed to be enemies. She later informs them that even when a friend moves away, friendship never ends. This includes a short preview of the next episode which explains about moving away. #'Moving Out Is Hard To Do' - After Vixey celebrated her second birthday and transitioned from sleeping in a crib to a bed, as well as Buttons and Rusty now full grown, the boy cubs' folks decide it is time to go. After receiving a telegram from Francine, Bridgette learns that Gram is in hospice care. She must move to Sweet Water Valley to be with her. Abner elects to move back into his old neighborhood. George elected to convert the boy cubs' bedroom into Rusty's bedroom, Buttons' folks bedroom into Vixey's bedroom and the secret shortcut into Buttons' apartment. Meanwhile, at the girl cubs cave, after a serious argument between Darwin and Bearnadine, they decided to divorce. While the now-grown up girl cubs return home from their walk, they see a note from Bearnadine saying that "Bearbette: Your father and I have been divorced. I have no idea where your father is right now. I have moved to my very own place in Chucklewood. You and Frisky are now the women of the cave now. I will see you again soon. I hope. - Mama." Unfortunately, Darwin and Bearnadine's divorce was soon realized to be a big mistake, as Morlock, who escaped from prison, having had enough of the now-dissolved Villains Club's gripes, has captured Darwin for ransom. One day as Bearbette takes Sarah home from school, she sees her father being placed in a tree and tied up in ropes. As she feels him, his entire body (except for his heart) is not moving. Randal then approaches her and tells her that he witnessed this and that Morlock captured him for ransom and now he must look for an antidote to undo this. After a few minutes of searching, Morlock appears and captures Randal in a cage. But Randal manages to break the bars using his bar removal spell and then uses his sleep spell to put Morlock into a deep sleep. Randal then continues his search for an antidote and finds one. He applies the antidote on Darwin who then wakes up and gets reunited with his daughter. Darwin then takes Bearbette to his new home and explains the reason why he and Bearnadine got divorced. However, Darwin and Bearnadine later reconcile and get remarried but the two of them remain in separate caves (Darwin was given advice by Buttons that even though his parents now live in separate places, they remain married). The episode ends that night with Buttons and Rusty in separate bedrooms dreaming about their future. #'Miss Love Talks With Parents About Divorce' (Discussion Episode) - Miss Love and Rosie offer parents insight and advice regarding young children dealing with and understanding divorce. #'Daydream Believer Of The Homecoming Queen' - The now fully grown cub couples visit Johnny and Robin's school to help build a float for their Homecoming parade. They also learn that they are on the Homecoming Court with Robin's friend Barbara. Sarah then approaches them and asks if she wants to help. Rusty tells her that she is too young but that she can watch. While eating dinner, Syco appears and begins to rip the pomps. Then he went inside Sarah (through her dress) wraps his body around her waist. Just as Syco chews on her rear end, she performs her trademark scream and frightened him away. The boys then chase the snake around the school ultimately setting the fire alarm, and causing damage to the gym and football field. Chief and Lt. Hamilton witnesses this and Principal Pines reviewed the videotape. Unfortunately, the Homecoming festivities will not happen until the school is repaired. While Rusty and Frisky take Sarah to the critter hospital to examine her injuries, Buttons and Bearbette went to Randal's for help. He happens to find a solution, which he can help repair the school. Meanwhile, at the critter hospital, Dr. Macquarie examines Sarah. She looks at bite marks throughout her body, as well as poison on her stomach. The poison comes from Syco's lick. Macquarie tells Rusty and Frisky that they won't be able to rub not even kiss Sarah's lucky belly for quite some time until the injuries have been healed. She then tells them that Sarah needs to spend the next couple of days in the hospital and possibly miss the Homecoming festivities. Rusty then reports this to Sarah's parents who then write an excuse to Miss Love that Sarah will have to miss school for a few days. The next day, the High School Football Association investigates the damage done to the school. At a press conference with the coaches, Pines, the officials and the police department tell then that if the school is not repaired by Saturday, the football game will be forfeited. That afternoon, after-school, Johnny, Robin, Randal and the cub couples come up with a plan to repair all the damage as well as rebuilding the float that was damaged by Syco. During the next few days, a montage (set to Daydream Believer by The Monkees) is shown as they repair the damage, rebuild the float and Johnny and Robin participating in the Homecoming Court rehearsal. The next day, while the parade is getting lined-up, a critter covered up in a blanket walks up to Johnny and Robin's class' float. Rusty hears a familiar giggle coming from the blanket. He thinks it's Sarah's giggle. Rusty and Frisky lift up the blanket only to see a stomach. Rusty then looks closely at it. He thinks it looked like Sarah's. He puts an ice pack on the middle of the stomach to make the it cold, rubs it and the rest of the blanket reveals to be a fully recovered Sarah wearing a cheerleader outfit. Rusty then tells her that it's fall weather and you need to wear a sweater to cover up her stomach. Sarah then replied that her lucky belly is fully recovered. Rusty then gives her a sweater and she joins him on the class float. At halftime of the football game, Robin is crowned Homecoming Queen. #'Robin's First Job' - After spending her last allowance from her father, Robin decides it is time to find the best way to earn money: A job. Robin spends the weekend studying for job opportunities. While in the library, she looks at a sign saying "HELP WANTED. Temporary Librarian for a week. Hours are 4-7pm Tuesday and Thursday and Saturday from 10am-4pm." LeMar is going on vacation for a week and he needs somebody to run the library when he is away. Robin decides to apply for the job there who was then hired at the last second. LeMar teaches her how to look-up books, shelve books correctly, check out books and maintain and clean the library. On Tuesday, Krabs the Clown stops by the library and entertains Robin to promote Krabs' first indoor restaurant and he is looking for people with flexible schedules and working around school schedules. The restaurant would be opening in approximately three weeks. As Krabs leaves, he trips over a bookcase, which causes the books to fall down. Randal arrived at the last second as he is checking out a new spell book. He then uses his clean-up book spell to put the books back on their shelves. On Thursday, Sarah, Lisa and Cody visit the library to read books and sing a song called Baby Whale (a spoof of Baby Shark). But as they begin to dance to the song, it distracts Robin. She asks the three to be quiet in the library and directs them to the Sensory Room. On Saturday, as LeMar returns from vacation, he and Robin begin to laugh continuously. Even all of the other patrons begin laughing. This is because laughing gas was piped into the climate control system. He then calls Lt. Hamilton and Tobey for help. As Tobey carefully looks at the system, he sees a potion called "Laughing Gas". Hamilton then takes the potion off and throws it away. He then grabs a vaporizer to remove laughing gas. He, LeMar and Robin went to the security camera system to review the videotape. They see that Lord Morlock, Thump, Orcro and Spyler raided the climate control system to put the laughing gas there. After LeMar gives Robin her pay, she then begins applying for Krabs' first indoor restaurant. #'Christmas Don't Be Gone' - This episode takes place following the Christmas episode of Sarah's School Days. It's the day before Johnny and Robin's last holiday break and the High School holds their annual Christmas Holiday Celebration, which is presented by the Honor Society, which Johnny and Robin are in. The celebration includes caroling by the choir, movies, video games, a basketball tournament and a gift swapping. After taking Sarah home from the Christmas party at the Little Critter School, the cub couples spend the evening with the Honor Society setting up for the event. At the same time, Chucklewood is planning on remaking their Winter Jamboree (like in the original Chucklewood Critters special Buttons and Rusty's Christmas Jamboree ('Twas The Day Before Christmas). George, Rosie, Jeanette, Theodore, Dennis, Stacy, Woodrow, Darwin, Bearnadine, Freddie, Philbert, Turner, Jester, Jonah, Skeeter and Lester spend the next two evenings preparing for it. The next day, while the school holds their celebration, a ice storm hits the area. While Professor Al checks the weather report, it mentions that the storm won't last until Christmas Eve. It may postpone Christmas. Once the school is dismissed, the conditions outside were still icy. The cub couples decided to summon Randal for help. While doing so, Morlock surprisingly sneaks in to the gym teacher's office and finds a key, which can open something. In the finals of the basketball tournament, the gym floor abruptly was split into two and a swimming pool is underneath it. Morlock was caught by Joey (who is refereeing the game) and attempts to close the gym floor. He then pushes him into the pool and closes the gym floor getting captured. When Randal and the cub couples returned, Randal puts a spell that turns the ice into snow and placed ice shovels on the school buses. He then tells the news that Christmas is not off and the school reacts to what he did. As the school is dismissed for the holiday break, Principal Pines, the cub couples, Johnny, Robin and Randal recite their own version of Twas The Night Before Christmas, which segues into the next night, The Christmas Jamboree in Chucklewood. Once the critters have decorated the Christmas tree, the constellations from the Star Badges light up the tree with magic as O Christmas Tree is sung by the young critters. All of the critters then perform a medley of Christmas carols (Deck The Halls, Jingle Bells, Joy To The World and Here We Come A Caroling) and ending it with a surprise visit from Buttons' folks (with Francine and Gram on Bridgette's side), Bruce, Joker and of course, Santa Claus. Each of the young critters have gotten all of their presents from him. Darwin gives his future son-in-law, a special gift for giving advice to him and renewing his marriage with Bearnadine. As the credits roll, all of the critters (including Santa) sing We Wish You A Merry Christmas. Once the credits end, Johnny, Robin, Jonesy and all of the critters break the fourth wall wishing all the viewers a Merry Christmas, with the constellations form the words "MERRY CHRISTMAS! CHUCKLEWOOD PRODUCTIONS." [Special Guest Star':'' Beth Mowins as Mrs. Eagle of the school's Physical Education teacher, Mr. Eagle the play-by-play announcer for the basketball tournament.] #'I Remember Christmas (Pledge Drive Episode)' - Dubbed versions of the two classic specials ''The Christmas Tree Train and Buttons & Rusty's Christmas Jamboree airing back to back interrupted by wraparound segments by Miss Love and the cub couples. #'Freddie Boy' - Philbert takes Freddie to Fort Caulderdale to to visit Medora. Upon arriving at Medora's home, they see her swimming in her pool. The first time Freddie saw Medora, he gives a remark of her bikini and her stomach. He thought it's gonna be for him. Actually, Medora is going to be Philbert's bride-to-be. Her daughter, Sophia is going to be Freddie's step-sister. Medora then invites the boys to swim with her and Sophia beginning with the latter blowing raspberries on Freddie's stomach. Freddie then recognizes Sophia (in a clip from Critterpaited), as the girl who dated her. The next day, Medora and Sophia take Freddie and Philbert to the fishing pier, where Medora works, which includes a tour of the pier itself. Then, Medora takes them snorkeling in a cove to explore the underwater world. Philbert ultimately gets pierced in the heart by a stingray. Returning to shore, Medora performs CPR on him. Suddenly, she sees the attack on his chest. He is rushed to the critter hospital, where Dr. Macquarie's experts try to perform him. Just then, Philbert suddenly wakes up for a little bit and whispers to him about the good times he and Freddie had over the years and dies. Freddie, Medora and Sophia then head to Chucklewood to tell about the death of Philbert and the funeral will be held in Fort Caulderdale. After the funeral, grieving over his father's death, Freddie walked around his home thinking about the times he and his father did (with clips from earlier episodes as well as a clip from the original Chucklewood Critters episode An Eye for a Tooth). Father Time appears and explains that the stingray that killed Philbert was sent in by Lord Morlock and that to stop the stingray is by communicating with his past self to break the stingray's glass container from Australia. Freddie then opens his father's garage and sees Leappinwolf. He asks himself "How would I be able to ride Leappinwolf?" Returning to Medora's, Medora then suggests that he should get a motorcycle license. She takes him to motorcycle school to learn about riding a motorcycle and road safety. As the weeks went by, Freddie trained harder (accompanied by a montage set to Gonna Fly Now from Rocky) on riding a motorcycle. Then, Freddie managed to pass the motorcycle test on his first attempt and earned his motorcycle license. The montage ends with Freddie, Medora and Sophia riding Leappinwolf to Fort Caulderdale and all celebrating on the beach with a victory run and yelling to his father in heaven "YO, POP! I DID IT!" A vision of Philbert appears smiling at Freddie. Then, Freddie covers up Medora and Sophia's stomachs with sand and washing them off with ocean water. Sophia blows raspberries on Freddie's stomach and the two hug and make love on the sand. The next day, Father Time arrives with the Time Communicator (the same one from Rebel Without a Paw) and Freddie contacts his past self just before Morlock can enter the land Down Under. In the soon-to-be-altered past, he uses his critter phone to contact the boy cubs, who were helping Professor Al in experimenting with molten salt. The molten salt was then teleported to Freddie, via the professor's teleporting machine. Freddie with the molten salt was then teleported to Australia by Randal the Wizard with a spell, "Australia Orientalia!" Once teleported there, he sees Morlock, Orcro and Thump fishing for some stingrays just before he could take them to Fort Caulderdale. While Morlock is talking with Orcro and Thump, they do not see Freddie behind them, pouring the molten salt into the stingrays' tank until it is too late, as the full-on, powerful explosion in the tank shatters it into pieces and kills the stingrays inside. The episode ends, returning to the present with Freddie, Sophia and Buttons riding Leappinwolf to Philbert's grave. A voice is heard saying "Freddie, you are a Freddie Boy." #'Miss Love Talks With Parents About Death (Discussion Episode)' - Miss Love, Lester and Medora talk to parents about death. This includes clips from [https://fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Buttons_and_Rusty:_Welcome_to_Chucklewood#Season_2 Mirror, Mirror On The Wall...] and the previous episode. [NOTE: Parental discretion is advised.] #'Vixey-By-The-Sea' - The fox family takes Vixey on her first vacation ever. After George and Rosie thinking about numerous locations, they decide to take her to Coytona Beach, where Jeanette has a winter condominium. While George, Rosie and Jeanette shop for a bathing suit for Vixey, Rusty goes to a jewelry botique to look for an engagement ring. At the general beach store, a coyote (disguised as drag queen) shops around for surfboards. He asks the clerk are there any surfboards available. The clerk told him no. At the same time, at the swimsuit department, Rosie thinks that Vixey should start off by wearing a one-piece bathing suit. When she grows older, she may switch to a two piece bathing suit. Meanwhile, Buttons goes to Sweet Water Valley to check on his grandmother. His mother tells him that she had a hysterectomy, but her doctors informed her that the cancer was inoperable and she was given twelve weeks to live. Back in Coytona Beach, Vixey tries on her bathing suit and looks at Rosie and Jeanette's bikini, she looks close at Rosie's middle stomach and says "belly," to the entire family's surprise, Vixey said her first word. Then Vixey looks close at Jeanette's middle stomach, presses it and says the first word again. The family then spends the afternoon swimming in Jeanette's pool. That evening, they then teaches her basic words and the things inside the condo. While sleeping, Vixey wakes up from her bed and says the word continuously. She crawled into the couch, where Rosie is sleeping lifts up the blanket, lifts her pajamas up and kisses her middle stomach. Rosie, who is awaken then takes her back to bed and scolds her not to make one more sound. In the suburb, Buttons shops for an engagement ring. He then thinks how would Gram be able to come over to Johnny and Robin's High School Graduation. After buying the ring, he hides it in his pocket, which he sees Robin entering the store. The next morning, the family spends the day on the beach. When Vixey feels the sand, she mistakes it for sugar. Rosie corrects her. Vixey then covers up the entire families stomaches with sand while they sunbathe. The family then takes a walk on the ocean. Suddenly, a familiar surfer surfs on the ocean only to end up getting wiped out. It is revealed to be Bruce. He reveals to be taking surfing lessons as a weekend hobby from his studies. He mentions that he now plays for a professional football team called the "Nanami Orcas," which unfortunately missed the playoffs for a long time. Unbeknownst to Bruce and the fox family, a now-grown up Crush is determined to prove himself to be a better surfer than Bruce, so he pulls Bruce's swimming trunks down and steals Bruce's surfboard. After witnessing what happened, Rusty decides to help Bruce. They then quickly chase after him. Luckily, chief lifeguard Eris Qoone then summons the police. Crush then surfs on the ocean, which the police and lifeguards at the last second pull his swimming trunks down, steals the surfboard, kicks his rear end and arrests him. Qoone then gives the surfboard back to Bruce. .... Returning home, Rusty takes Vixey to the girl cubs' cave, which Rusty tells the girl cubs and Sarah (who was spending the weekend with) the story. As he tells her the first word she said, he asks them to lift up their sweaters for a hint. As Sarah lifts up her sweater to expose her stomach, Vixey then says the word and rubs Sarah's stomach ending it with kissing it. #'Miss Love Talks With Parents About Drugs and Alcohol' - Miss Love and Bob Badget talk to parents as well as teens about drugs and alcoholism. This includes clips from Smokin Tounges' and Viva Mas Regas. [NOTE: Viewer and parental discretion are advised.] #'Dark Friday: Violence and Tragedies' (90 Minute Episode) - The episode begins with Miss Love and LeMar giving a disclaimer to viewers about the subject of this episode and recommends that it may not be suitable for children to watch alone. While Johnny is working out in the weight room in gym class, a series of gun shots was heard from upstairs. He hears people screaming from upstairs. The entire classes from upstairs quickly ran downstairs. Johnny then reports this to Principal Pines. As they do this, the fire alarm went off and the entire school district was evacuated. The police department, paramedics and fire department arrived just a short minutes later later. Robin then alerts Pines that Mr. Cann, the physics teacher and Mrs. Smiley, the Biology teacher were wounded while Robin's physics class are working on an experiments. As the school district investigates, in Chucklewood, while Rusty is bathing Vixey, he hears a gunshot from Buttons' apartment. He thought Buttons was watching a movie. Just then, Quacker stops into the cave and alert the critters that Nora "Know It All" had been shot. Jonsey and Dr. Macquire are out on the scene. As they do so, Freddie then tells the critters that Nora is dead. Bearbette scolds him that it has not yet been confirmed yet. Quacker then mentions that Dr. Macquarie is rushing Nora to the critter hospital. Back at the high school, Chief Hamilton sees a bomb threat in the bathrooms and a series of bullets (blood is not shown). After a lengthy conversation with Hamilton, Pines made the decision to have an early dismissal while the school is under investigation. On the way home, Johnny and Robin receive a telegram from an unknown critter named Walter that Nora had been shot while she was on her way to a convention of owls with her nephew and his wife, who have been shot as well. However there are rumors that Nora is dead. According to an eyewitness, the shooter was previously seen at the high school before making the run to Chucklewood. At the Little Critter School, while the kids are at recess time, the shooter ultimately performs a hostage at the playground by sneaking in, hitting Miss Love on the head with the gun, asking him to leave the school and then points his gun throughout the playground then shooting it towards the playground equipment. As the class fled from the school, Sarah quickly called 911 from Miss Love's critter phone, which the police and paramedics went to the scene. Miss Love was then taken to the critter hospital to get examined. Mr. Mabor arrived and informs the class that school will be early dismissed so that they can investigate. Meanwhile, at the Ranger Station, the critters, Jonesy, Johnny and Robin talk to Walter (a possum) who has witnessed the events and rumors. Macquire then informs Chucklewood that Miss Love is in fair condition due to being hit in the head. Franklin and Christina are in the same condition as Miss Love is but they were hit in the feet. Nora is not dead yet but it is critical condition but the experts are working hard. In Fort Caulderdale, Sophia spends the night on the beach daydreaming about Freddie by putting sand on her middle stomach and using a water bottle as pretending to blow raspberries on Freddie's stomach. The shooter appears and captures Sophia and placed her in a bag. At the last second, the police department clonks the shooter with their gun and arrested him. The next morning, Johnny and Robin learn that Mr. Cann and Mrs. Smiley were in the hospital and both of them are in stable condition and the shooter has been arrested and is awaiting trial. In Chucklewood, Miss Love is released from the critter hospital and class has been resumed. Franklin and Christina are released as well. That afternoon, Walter then tells the critters that the flash from Macquire is apparently official "Nora "Know It All" died some thirty minutes ago." This shocked the whole population of Chucklewood. Walter then mentions that Franklin and Christina had left the critter hospital and requested that there will be no funeral for Nora and that a memorial service will be held instead. Franklin and Christina tell the population that she prayed for her fellow owls. Then, Walter pleads everyone to pray the same for her. That evening, the population of Chucklewood as well as Nora's fellow owls observed ten-minutes of silence as well as a singing of Nora's song she sang in the original Chucklewood Critters episode Nora Know It Owl. The next morning, a tribunal was held in the courtroom with the shooter, who reveals himself to be a friend of Morlock, who hired him as a spy. Sophia, Pines and Hamilton testify the shooter. A few moments later, Judge Marion sentences him to death and tells him that if the police find Morlock, then he will be sentenced to death row. Just then, while the shooter is being escorted out of the courtroom with the Special Victims Division, Syco the Snake attacks the shooter, kills him and easily makes his getaway. The shooter was then taken to the hospital, where he was pronounced dead on arrival. During each interval of the episode, Miss Love and LeMar (in wraparound segments) talk to parents about violence in the media (such as the assassination of President Kennedy, the Columbine High School Shooting, 9/11 and The Tree of Life Synagauge Shooting in Pittsburgh) and what should happen to kids when they witness events. #'The Ultimate Test' (One Hour Episode) - After submitting their applications and resumes for college, Johnny, Robin and a few other classmates spend a whole entire month preparing for the College Entrance Assessment Test (CEAT) in order to be accepted at their college. Meanwhile, Rosie takes Vixey to the aquatic center, which Stacy teaches her the basics of swimming. At the same time, Mr. Mabor holds registration for the next school year at the Little Critter School. Later, Johnny and Robin prepare to get their drivers license. #'Cat Eat Cat' - The episode begins with Freddie, spending the weekend at Medora's, hearing a series of giggles. He then sees Medora and Sophia talking about a game show with dares and trivia challenges for $50,000 called Cat Eat Cat (a spoof of Dog Eat Dog) hosted by Kiara Karnes. Medora asks him that how would he like to try out for the show. Freddie learns from her that Kiara happens to be a very good friend of hers. Medora then shows a picture of Kiara (a blue panther who wears a beige bikini) to Freddie who then gives a remark of her stomach. He then auditions for the show. Among the things he had to do are: Climb up mountains with ropes, walk on balance beams, swim in 12-foot deep water, and learn how to be naked cause the show may contain strip challenges. Later, he passes his audition and is given a month to get ready for his episode. During this time period, Freddie trains with Medora, Sophia and Jester. While being naked, Bearbette and Frisky jeer at him with comments about his rear end and stomach and he tries to shut them up. When it's time to him appear on the show, he meets his opponents: Ramona (iguana), Tony (llama), Skyler (badger), Gwendolyn (vixen) and Isabella (hippo). As the show begins, Kiara explains the rules of the game, which is to vote for the player who will likely fail the challenge. If the opponent fails the challenge, he/she is sent to the Cat Cage. In the first challenge, a contestant is placed inside a swing and has to gain enough momentum to maneuver the cage one full circle. Freddie was selected to take part in the challenge and won. He sends Gwendolyn to the Cat Cage. In the next challenge, the contestant is required to grab floating key and swim underneath to open a treasure chest within two minutes. While the remaining girls voted for Freddie, the boys voted for Tony. Tony voted for Ramona. According to the tiebreaker rules, the person that was last sent to the Cat Cage gets to break the tie. Gwendolyn selected Tony to take part in the challenge. Tony unfortunately was trapped underwater when he managed to get his third key. Thus, he was sent to the Cat Cage. Kiara tells the remaining contestants that Tony was sent to the hospital to check his breathing. In the third challenge, the contestant has to shoot a basketball into the net. For each shot, the contestant has to give up one article of clothing. The girls unaminously voted for Freddie. Ramona remarked at training camp that when he saw Freddie naked, he has the nicest butt of a raccoon. He takes his first shot for free from the half court line. The ball was off the rim. The girls ask Freddie to take off his swimming trunks. Freddie instead took off his shirt. He takes his next shot from the three point line. The ball was on top of the rim but it fells into the net and Freddie won the challenge. He sends Ramona to the Cat Cage. The fourth challenge involves Treadmill Trivia, where Kiara asks the contestant up to ten questions while on the treadmill. If he/she gets five out of ten questions correctly, he/she wins and the right to go head to head with the final contestant. Each incorrect answer increases the speed of the treadmill. The three remaining contestants got a vote each. Ramona made the tie breaking vote to Skyler. Unfortunately, the treadmill was no match for Skyler cause he fell off after getting three straight incorrect questions. Thus, he was sent to the Cat Cage. With Freddie and Isabella remaining, the two compete against each other in a head-to-head challenge to determine the Top Cat. Here, they have to catch huge fish from fishmongers and place them in nets within two minutes. If one player falls into the pool, he/she is sent to the Cat Cage. The player with the most fish in nets is the Top Cat. Freddie managed to catch five fish within a minute but Isabella fell in after she tried to catch two fish, which hit her stomach. Thus, Freddie is the Top Cat. In the Best of Five Trivia Challenge, the Cat Cage has to stop Freddie from winning $50,000 and split it among themselves. Kiara gives Freddie a category whom he must pick a member of the Cat Cage who is likely to get the question wrong. The the Cat Cage is correct, they get a point. If incorrect, Freddie gets a point. First side to three points wins. The first category is World Literature. He chooses Gwendolyn. After Kiara asks her the question about Banu Goshasp Nama, she doesn't know. Thus, Freddie gets a point. The next category is on Sports. Freddie chooses Ramona. She is given the question on Bowling, what term is used on getting four strikes in a row? As Ramona stutters for a little bit, she gives the answer "Quad". The correct answer is actually "hambone." Freddie leads 2-0. The next category is U.S. Presidents, Freddie chooses Isabella. She is given the question on which president is on the $1,000 bill? She takes a wild guess and says "Teddy Roosevelt." The correct answer is "Grover Cleveland" Freddie has defeated the Cat Cage and won $50,000. To celebrate, Freddie kisses Kiara on the stomach (ala Sarah), takes off his shirt and jumps into the pool. Medora and Sophia who, were watching backstage also jumped into the pool and all three splashed at each other. As the show faded out, Kiara decided to join in on the fun. As they walk out, they notice that Ramona is a friend of Syco the Snake, who asked her a favor to give the cash to him and spend it towards his girlfriend's wedding. The episode ends three months later with Freddie spending a small portion of his winnings to buy an engagement ring and returning to his home hiding it in Philbert's cabinet. ['''''Special Guest Star: Brooke Burns as Kiara Karnes and Name The Baby Winner Charles Cato as Skyler] #'Will You Marry Me?' (Prom Episode) - It's prom week at the high school and Johnny and Robin go on their prom date along with other couples. Johnny and the boy cubs visit the tuxedo shop to find the best tuxedo around. Meanwhile, Robin and the girl cubs visit a women's boutique to find the perfect dress. Freddie looks into his father's attic and finds an old yearbook containing pictures of his father's senior prom. In addition, he finds his old tuxedo which hasn't been worn after Philbert graduated from high school. Freddie takes it to the cleaners to get it deep cleaned. ... Meanwhile, in Crystal Bayou, the critter couples go on their prom. #'The Prize Is Great' - A game show called The Prize is Great is coming to the suburb to tape an episode and Johnny and Robin try out for it where they can win cash and fabulous prizes, including a dream car. Johnny learns that Robin's grandmother used to be a contestant on that show when Rob Parker was the host and won $10,000 and a new car. But to win the prizes, they must bid on a prize and win a pricing game. [Special Guests Stars: Drew Carey, George Gray, Wayne Brady, Jonathan Mangum, Rachel Reynolds, James O'Halloran and Melissa Ordway] #'Fear Factor' - The cub couples audition for a reality show, where it contains six extreme stunts, which not only tested them physically but mentally. If the couple fails or is too afraid to complete a stunt, they are eliminated. If they succeed, they move one step closer to a grand prize of $100,000. Skeeter and Turner have heard about this and are competing. But two grizzly bears, Junior and Vinny, are competing on the show as well. The boy cubs recognize them years ago, as they competed in the Olympics. However, the cub couples don't realize that the grizzly bears were given a favor to enter by Syco the Snake, so he can become the richest snake in the world. On the first stunt, the man has to climb up a very tall tree to grab a flag and throw it to the partner, where they has cross a loose bridge without falling down. In the next stunt, the partner swims underneath a pool of squid in order to retrieve a bottle containing either sand or worms. If the bottle contains worms, the man has only one minute to fill up all the worms in a pool of piranha using only their mouth. Three teams failed the stunt: Skeeter vomited offscreen after swimming in. The grizzlies get injured their mouths after being bit by the piranhas. Buttons and Bearbette ran out of time to fill the worms. Rusty and Frisky completed the stunt in the nick of time. They won $25,000 and the prize was cut to $75,000. The next stunt is an elimination stunt, in which the man will grab a strobe light and jump into the water. Once he/she comes out of the chute, he/she will enter the tunnel where he/she will place the strobe and head to the exit hole. Then he/she will grab another strobe light and give it to the partner and the process is repeated. There are four strobe lights in total. The team with the slowest will be eliminated. Buttons and Bearbette manage to complete the stunt in four and a half minutes. Skeeter and Turner completed it in five. Rusty and Frisky completed it in five and a half. Vinny however tries to give the strobe to Junior but he tries to get into the water but he feels the temperature being at 40 degrees. Joe urged Junior to jump in but Bruno pushed him in. As the timer reaches six minutes, they are eliminated. The next stunt is where both partners are strapped in plexiglass boxes in a wheel. As the wheel spins, 150 scorpions join their heads where the teams must transfer the scorpions into the boxes. The next one is where the teams had to bob for cockroaches in a pool of animal lard. Skeeter and Turner were too afraid to attempt the stunt and walked away as a result. [Special Guest Star: Joe Rogan as himself (portrayed as a leopard)] discretion is advised #'Miss Love Talks With Parents About Adulthood (Discussion Episode)' - Miss Love talks to parents of seniors in High School about getting ready for adulthood which includes previews of the next three episodes. #'The Long and Winding Road' ##'Graduation' - As Johnny and Robin prepare to graduate from High School and go to college... ##'Retirement' - Two years later... ##'Marriage' - #'Goodbye, Chucklewood (Series Finale)' - After years on spending time in the park, Johnny makes a big decision of becoming a real park ranger. Meanwhile, his father comes to Chucklewood to visit Johnny and ask him to come home with him and spend more time. He then says his final goodbye to Buttons and Rusty and everyone in Chucklewood Park until they see each other again. Years later, Johnny is now grown up and is the park ranger at Chucklewood. He's also married to Robin. After returning home from their honeymoons (from the previous episode)... Additional Page Quotes Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:Buttons and Rusty Category:Animated Series Category:PBS Category:Boomerang Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-PG